Detour in Monster Valley/New Recruits in Mike's Group and Tiny, Dingodile, Leatherhead, and the Monstars
(At Canterlot, the royal repairmen were fixing the roof from when Demidevimon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon bursted in the other night and the knights returned, having had no luck in finding the villains. In his room, Leomon, now wearing a harness on his bandaged arm, hears a knock at his door) Leomon: Enter. (Wizardmon comes in) Leomon: Have the knights found the villains yet? Wizardmon: I’m afraid not, you’re majesty. (Leomon sighed softly, disappointed. Then Wizardmon spoke up again in a reassuring tone) Wizardmon: But there’s hope still. (Leomon looked at him, giving a calm silent look that means “Continue.” So Wizardmon continued) Wizardmon: Matt and Crash’s groups, Ashitaka, and San aren’t the only ones looking for Excalibur for you. (Leomon got interested calmly) Leomon: Who else is helping them? Wizardmon: From what I sensed with my magic, a group of children, Digimon, and magic assistants of Sorcha the Witch, are helping them. And they called their team “Team Excalibur.” Leomon: Children and magic assistants? Team Excalibur? Wizardmon: And a wolf-bear-turned human. (Leomon pondered for a bit, then realized something and asked away) Leomon: Was one of the children Lord Yupa’s niece, and the wolf-bear was originally…? Wizardmon: Yes. Sora’s among them, and her mother was accidentally turned into a wolf-bear, why? (Leomon smiled softly, and Wizardmon recognized that smile and smiled softly in agreement) Wizardmon: I take it you have confidence in them, right? Leomon: (Nods) Yes. (They look at the window at the sky) Leomon: Lord Yupa, wherever you are in Heaven, watch over Team Excalibur on their quest. (Then we crossfade back to the edge of the Forbidden Jungle leading to a sierra brown colored canyon, as Team Excalibur were walking when they noticed the edge) Charmy: Well, looks like we found the exit to the Forbidden Jungle. That was easy getting to Canterlot. (Team Excalibur, on the other hand, knew otherwise) Espio: Not necessarily. Izzy: Espio’s right. It takes three days from here to reach Canterlot. Charmy: Three days? Izzy: Yes. Sonic: Don’t you know the distance timing between here and Canterlot? (A short pause) Charmy: When I was a kid going to Canterlot long ago, it didn’t feel like three days. (They cross the border towards the canyon and as the fog slowly faded away as they walked, their surroundings revealed they are in the canyon. Toshiko got a little nervous) Kari: What is this place? (San, after slowly scanning the area, answered her) San: Monster Valley. (Realizing, Team Excalibur smelled the air) Vector: Hence the weird smell. Izzy: And it looks like we’re gonna go through here as a detour. Sora: What do you mean by “Detour?” (Deciding to explain, Izzy was about to speak, but then stopped himself and turned to his fellow teammates) Izzy: Does anybody have a map of our kingdom? Whether it’s digital or paper? (Team Excalibur shook their heads no. But Omega on the other hand….) Omega: I have a digital map. (He projects a virtual 3D map of the kingdom) Matt: I can’t see, Izzy. How am I gonna know what you’re talking about? Izzy: Not to worry, Matt. I’ll be as descriptive as possible. Tails: And I can guide your hand on the map if you like. (Matt nods in agreement) Matt: Okay. (Izzy then explained away while Matt lets Tails navigate his hand on the map, to which Matt understood easily and silently, much to his impressed look) Izzy: According to the map, we are in Monster Valley, which is in the middle of the Forbidden Jungle. If we cut through Monster Valley, that’ll take us back to the Forbidden Jungle on the other side. Then we trek through more of the Forbidden Jungle for two more days, among the areas we’ll pass by are; The Living Trees area, where, according to Crash’s group, Excalibur is, then the Kimeramon’s Lair, and passing by a single road leading to the ruins of the Gerudo Kingdom. And then after that, we’ll be where, Matt? (Matt, now impressed and getting it, answered) Matt: Canterlot. Izzy and Tails: Correct. Charmy: And that take two days after Monster Valley? Mimi: I may not like walking too much, but I actually don’t mind a good journey through the Forbidden Jungle. Palmon: Yeah! Agumon: It’s like a hike in the woods, but in two days. Tails: Well, like Izzy said, we’ll have to walk it. (Toshiko then groaned nervously while Omega deactivated the map and Tails released Matt’s hand) Biyomon: Mrs. Takenouchi, it’s okay. We’ll make it through. (Comforted by her words, Toshiko calmed her nervousness down and nods. Then they cautiously walk through the area, looking out for any danger that might strike. Then noticing the non-serious members of Team Excalibur getting exhausted, the others went up to them in concern) Tai: You tired, Kari, guys? Kari: (Panting with a nod) Yeah. (Then noticing a cavern, Team Excalibur walked up to it cautiously. Silver and Omega scan the cavern) Omega: Sensors indicate this cavern is empty. Silver: My readings say the same thing. (They finish scanning) Silver: We’re good. (Team Excalibur got relieved. As they approach the cavern, a medium-sized boulder landed near Sora and Mimi, making them stop in their tracks. Toshiko noticed and got concerned) Sora: We’re alright, Mom. Mimi: But I think something just knocked this boulder down. (They look up and saw a shadowy figure walk by above. As they slowly backed away towards the cavern entrance with Sora holding her hand onto a magic arrow in her magic quiver, Toshiko’s left rear foot suddenly stepped on a dry brown shelled pile of dried slime and removed it to find it covered in wet green slime. Sora and Mimi then covered their noses from the repulsive smell) Sora: Ugh! What did you step in?! (Hearing them, Team Excalibur turned and saw the three grimacing at the slime pile as Toshiko shook all of the slime off her foot. Recognizing the slime pile, Cosmo gags a bit while the others got calmly grossed out from the appearance and the smell) Cosmo: That’s actual scat. (Sora, Mimi, and Toshiko got confused) Sora and Mimi: “Scat?” Cosmo: You know, “Leavings.” (Silence, then Sora, Mimi, and Toshiko realized in shock and ran back to the others at the cavern in disgust) Mimi: That explained the smell! (Suddenly, they heard a male voice speak out) Male voice: (Voice-over) You’ll get used to it later. Mimi: (Unaware at first in sarcasm) Thanks for the tip! (She suddenly realizes someone is speaking to her and Team Excalibur along with her friends) Mimi: Wait a minute! Who said that? Male voice: (Voice-over) Does it matter? (Omega and Silver scan the area, but nothing) Omega: Sensors can’t sense the source of the voice. Silver: Neither does my powers. Male voice: (Voice-over) Heh. Imagine that. (Then he suddenly whispered to something) Male voice: (Whispering, voice-over) See? I told you they can’t see us. (Another male voice, sounding like a Jewish New Yorker, spoke up quietly) Jewish New Yorker male voice: (Whispering, voice-over) Big deal! You’re just showing off because…! Male voice: (Whispering, voice-over) Look who’s talking, one eye! (Listening to the conversation, Team Excalibur cautiously walked to the sources of the voices and found something in the shadows talking to something that’s not there) Team Excalibur: Excuse us? (The shadowed creature yelped along with the male voice, having been caught. Then the shadowed figure fell backwards in front of Team Excalibur, unveiling himself as a medium-sized green orbed monster with arms and legs, two tiny stubby white horns on each side of the top of his body, one huge white eye with a blue pupil, and a mouth) Sunset Shimmer: Who are you? Green monster: (Nervously) Uh…. (Then he composed himself quickly and explained) Green monster: Mike Wazowski. Team Excalibur: Huh? Huey: That’s your name? (The green monster, now revealed to be Mike Wazowski, gave a flat look) Mike: (Flatly) Yeah, kid. My mother gave me that name. (Suddenly, they heard some clattering on some rocks and saw two more monsters and five green-skinned teenage boys peeking at them) Team Excalibur: Hey! (Sora and the magic assistants fired their magic arrows and magic at where they’re standing, knocking them down to them. Then after the five green-skinned teenage boys landed on the Dazzlings and something invisible landed on Oblina, they kicked them off and pinned them down. Then the invisible being turned visible, revealing to be a purple scaled skinny chameleon-like monster with spotted hints of blue and pink, dark purple eyes, four legs, four arms, and a three pink antennas that resembles a mohawk on his head. The first monster is a big behemoth with light blue fur, purple spots, a pale blue underbelly, two small horns on his head, blue eyes, a dark blue nose, a small dinosaur-like tail, and small claws on his fingers and toes. He is James “Sulley” P. Sullivan. The second monster is a small red scaled creature with three green eyes, long chicken-like legs, and long arms, and wearing a blue helmet with an M logo with an eyeball on it, and a pair of black three lensed glasses. He is Fungus. The first green-skinned teenage boy is 17 years old with short black hair, and is wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. He is Ace D. Copular, leader of the Gangreen Gang. The second green-skinned teenage boy is 15 years old and snake-like with a spiky nose, short black chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked light green tongue, and black catlike pupils, and is wearing a brown kangol beret hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. He is Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry, the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who speaks like a snake and is always Ace’s punching bag whenever he accidentally falls out of line. The third green-skinned teenage boy is 14 years old and short with Spanish accent, a black short emo-like hair covering his left eye, and is wearing a red short-sleeved shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He is Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang. The fourth green-skinned teenage boy is a 15 year old and ape-like with an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, and is wearing a dark red ripped shirt, and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. He is Grubber J. Gribberish, the gross member of the Gangreen Gang who has a talent to imitate people and many other things. And the last green-skinned teenage boy is a 15 year old and huge and fat with short orange hair covering his cyclops eye and a buck tooth, and is wearing a dark green shirt with two yellow striped rims on the sleeves with the belly sticking out, blue pants with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. He is Big William “Billy” W. Williams, the brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. As they got nervous, Team Excalibur glared at them) Team Excalibur: Who are you guys?! Sulley: (Timidly) James P. Sullivan. But everyone calls me Sulley. Fungus: (Nervously) Fungus. (Team Excalibur suddenly realized who Sulley is and got calmly surprised) Shadow: The Sullivan? Sulley: Yeah. I’m a famous Hero Monster. Chameleon: Oh, please! (Oblina and the Dazzlings turned to their six pinned down strangers in anger and suspicion, making the six nervous and closing their eyes in fear) Oblina: Alright, who are you? Dazzlings: And tell us your names! Chameleon: (Nervously) Randall Boggs! Ace: (Nervously) Ace D. Copular, but call me Ace! Snake: (Nervously) S-S-S-Ssssanford D. Ingleberry! But callsssss me Ssssnake, gotsss it? Arturo: (Nervously) Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, but call me Arturo. Okay? Okay. Billy: (Nervously) Duh, Big William W. Williams. But call me Billy! (Grubber blew some raspberries nervously. Trixie pins him down more angrily) Trixie: Are you mocking me?! Or can’t you talk?! Ace: (Nervously) He says “Mine’s Grubber J. Gribberish, but Grubber is what they call me.” (A short pause) Ace: That’s what he said. Oblina: And why have you come to us? Sulley: Well, we were curious to know what you’re doing here. (Team Excalibur got surprised. Then Oblina and the Dazzlings turned to the chameleon, now revealed to be Randall Boggs, and the Gangreen Gang, in suspicion) Aria: And were you six with them, wondering about us? Randall and Gangreen Gang: Yes. Adagio: Open your eyes to answer in a clear intelligible voice! (Randall and the Gangreen Gang slowly opened their eyes and upon seeing Oblina and the Dazzlings in front of them, they softened a bit and blushed bashfully) Randall: Jiminy crickets. Ace: Took those words out of my mouth, Randall. Snake and Billy: Wow…. Arturo: Encantador…. It means “Enchanting….” (Grubber blew a soft raspberry. Then Oblina and the Dazzlings flatly glared and released them) Oblina: Flattery won’t get you anywhere. Starlight: I guess we’ll take those things you said as a “Yes.” (Then Randall and the Gangreen Gang got up and recovered) Pinkie Pie: Now, why do you want to know why we’re here? Mike: Technically, we wanted to know why you’re here because we hardly get travelers in this valley. Snake: (Eyeing Aria) And if we knowssss you ssssssix girlssss are lovely, we would’ve assssked away. (A short pause, then Aria shoved Snake away onto Ace, who caught him flatly and stood him up) Snake: Too romantically cliché, Accccce? (Ace punches him) Ace: Does that answer your question? (Then Fungus asked away) Fungus: Again, why are you here? (Later, all was explained why they are in Monster Valley) Mike’s group: Canterlot?! Team Excalibur: Yes. Louie: We’re looking to find and deliver Excalibur back to King Leomon. (Interested, Mike’s group thought it over and got an idea that Ace snapped his fingers) Ace: Well, we can escort you through this valley until we reach the other side to the Forbidden Jungle. Randall: (Flirting with Oblina) If it’s okay with you. (Oblina shoves him away) Oblina: Keep away from me! (Randall recovered) Randall: All I said was…! Oblina: I’m okay with the escort, but there’s a boundary between us! (Realizing, Randall and the Gangreen Gang respected it) Randall and Gangreen Gang: Sorry. (They back away a bit) Randall and Gangreen Gang: This better? Oblina and Dazzlings: Better. (Then they exit the cavern) Rouge: Are you guys sure you know the way? Mike’s group: Yep! Sulley: We know this valley in the back of our hands! (Team Excalibur shrugged, deciding to trust them. Then they follow Mike’s group through the valley. At one point, Toshiko nearly fell on a stalactite, but Billy, Sulley, and Sora caught her, saving her. Then after trekking some more, they heard quiet, yet familiar, chattering, although it wasn’t familiar to Mike’s group. After hushing Mike’s group, they secretly peeked and saw to their calm shock and Mike’s group’s silent confusion….) Team Excalibur: (Whispering) Myotismon’s group and their army! (Mike’s group got confused) Mike’s group: (Whispering) You know them? Team Excalibur: (Whispering) Know them? Aku-Aku: (Whispering) They’re our enemies! Crash: (Whispering) The ones who attempted to steal Excalibur! (Realizing, Mike’s group understood) Fungus: (Whispering) Hence why they’re not the friendly types. (Noticing their path on the other side past Tiny and Myotismon’s groups and their army, Team Excalibur quietly followed Mike’s group to get there without getting spotted. With Tiny's group and the villains, most of the henchmen are seated around, playing poker. With them, Leatherhead is playing poker when he grinned) Leatherhead: By gumbo, I got it! (He throws his cards down in victory) Leatherhead: Go fish! (The villains playing glared at him) Rocksteady: Cheater! Bebop: Yeah! (Snorts) And for the tenth time, we’re playing “Poker,” not “Go Fish!” Leatherhead: (Scoffs) So says the jerks that threatened me and my friends. (Then Rocksteady yanked Leatherhead up to him in anger by his snout, much to Tiny’s group's concern) Rocksteady: Oooh, what does that supposed to mean?! (Leatherhead growled in pain and freed himself from Rocksteady’s grip in anger) Leatherhead: Never touch me by the new snout, I guarantee! (The villains snickered wickedly as Ripper yanked him by it again repeatedly, making Leatherhead annoyed) Ripper: (Laughs, then playfully) I’m not touching you! I’m not touching you! (Leatherhead snapped that he grabbed Ripper savagely) Leatherhead: See here…! (Then Myotismon shouted out) Myotismon: Stop it! (Then everything went quiet and calm as Leatherhead bitterly dropped Ripper on the ground and the crazy mutant kangaroo recovered with a crazy giggle. With Myotismon’s group, they are eating some fried pig) Myotismon: (Scoffs) Acting like immature children. Cortex: In a stupid way. (Hunter J bites a chunk of her pig slice and ate it) Hunter J: (Swallows her chewed chunk) And if we ever get our hands on those hostages, (Darkly) they are gonna wish they were never born. Vanitas: Wow. Awesome dark tone you made. Hunter J: Thank you. Mephiles: More darker than me, but I’m impressed. Infinite: Even Vanitas could surpass that. (Anti-Sora cleared his throat in annoyance) Anti-Sora: And me? Infinite: (Flatly) And Anti-Sora. Myotismon: Leave him be, Infinite. Hunter J: He may be the youngest, but we need someone besides Vanitas to rule strong after me and Myotismon. (Vanitas and Anti-Sora smirked evilly at their mother in agreement) Anti-Sora: Nice! Vanitas: Who could ask for better parents? (Suddenly, Billy exclaimed out loud) Billy: “Parents?!” (Hearing him, the villains got suspicious and looked around while Tiny’s group just got confused. Then Pinstripe pulled his tommy gun out and looked around in suspicion towards where Billy’s voice came from. He peeked at what was Team Excalibur’s hiding spot while sneaking by, he found….) Pinstripe: Nothin’. (He goes back to the villains) Pinstripe: Must be a monster roar that sounded like a shout. (With Team Excalibur and Mike’s group in another hidden spot near Myotismon’s group, they silently sighed in relief, having gotten lucky not to get caught. Then they glared at Billy briefly) Billy: (Whispering) Sorry. (Then they resumed sneaking by. As Infinite fiddled his finger on the Phantom Ruby, he spoke up) Infinite: My Phantom Ruby. Your blood red radiance ever so entrancing. (He chuckles evilly a bit) Infinite: (To Myotismon’s group) Don’t you agree? Myotismon’s group: Indeed. Mephiles: All of us got lucky we got eternal life because of that gem. Cortex: All except me on having eternal life, of course. I was lucky to have saved you with the gem’s power because of Uka-Uka. Uka-Uka: Yeah. (Infinite smirked evilly in agreement and resumed looking at his reflection on the Phantom Ruby, when he suddenly noticed something reflecting on it. He looked closely and realized who it was. He turned and saw Team Excalibur quietly sneaking by, appearing to have almost made it without “Getting caught,” and got Myotismon’s group’s attention. They noticed and smirked evilly as well. Team Excalibur and Mike’s group almost made it when suddenly, Anti-Sora grabbed Sora from behind while Myotismon’s group stood there, ready to grab Sora, getting Team Excalibur and Mike’s group’s attention, much to their shock. Then Sora pulls a magic laser arrow out and jabs the laser stonehead into Anti-Sora’s hand, making him release her, and even some lasers hit Myotismon’s group, stunning them. Angered at Sora’s actions, Myotismon and Cortex shouted out to their army) Myotismon: Men! Cortex: It seems we found the cats out of the bag! (The henchmen got confused) Myotismon and Cortex: Get the hostages and their friends! (Realizing, the villains charge after Team Excalibur and Mike’s group. Now caught, Team Excalibur make a run for it as Tiny’s group and the villains give chase. Koala picked up a large boulder and threw it at Team Excalibur, but Billy punched it, breaking it to pieces, much to Koala’s anger. After sliding down a rocky slide, Team Excalibur make it to a rock pile hill and started climbing to the top quickly as Tiny’s group and the villains charged after them. As they make it to the top, they suddenly hear Sora and Mimi call out to them) Sora and Mimi: Guys! (Toshiko and the others heard them and got concerned upon seeing the two girls starting to slide downwards, screaming, and Tiny’s group and the villains climbing after them. But luckily for the two, Biyomon, Palmon, and even Matt and Toshiko quickly grabbed Sora and Mimi and pulled them up to safety. Then seeing Arukenimon and Mummymon, in their beast forms, coming closer, Toshiko swiped her claws at them, knocking them back to the villains, knocking them back to the bottom while Tiny’s group jumped back onto the bottom safely. And Arukenimon and Mummymon’s arms are scratched from Toshiko’s claws, much to their anger. Then Puppetmon and Pinstripe noticed a shortcut to the top) Puppetmon: A shortcut! Pinstripe: This way! (They go to the path. Team Excalibur and Mike’s group were running until they stopped, panting in concern. They look back, and got calmly relieved, glad to have seemingly lost the villains. Just when they resume their trek, Tiny’s group and the villains jump out in sneak-attack form and surrounded them. Just before Team Excalibur could make a move, Puppetmon throws a huge ball of rolled up red ribbon-like ropes into the air at them. Then it exploded into strands and they tied up and gagged Team Excalibur and Mike’s group like they were mummies) Puppetmon: Gotcha! (Then they go to grab their captives as we pan up to the sky. Then later, as we pan down at the villains’ resting spot, the villains, with Arukenimon and Mummymon back in their human forms and scratches healed thanks to Piedmon's magic, threw Tiny’s group onto the ground savagely, much to their annoyance and anger) Vanitas: This is your last chance, wimps! Myotismon: You stay here and watch the prisoners and hostages while we go hunting, or we’re gonna cut your ears off for good! Komodo Joe: Or better yet, your scalps! Moe: Like he said! (The villains laugh evilly in agreement as Tiny’s group got calmly concerned while still looking angry. Then they were kicked down by the villains) Myotismon: We’ll be back soon. N. Brio: Now stay! N. Gin: And don’t help the prisoners and hostages! Tropy: And while you’re at it…. (The Komodo Brothers picked up a dirty bowl and a trash bag) Moe: Do the trash duty. Komodo Joe: And clean our dishes! Devimon: Now get to work! (After the Komodo Brothers threw the dirty bowl and trash bag at Tiny’s group, the villains leave to go hunting while laughing evilly a bit. As they recovered, Tiny’s group got up in disgust and anger and threw the trash bag and dirty bowl aside to go to where the captives are. With Team Excalibur and Mike’s group, they are untied and ungagged from the ribbons, but now their hands are tied behind their backs, their arms tied down on their torsos, and ankles tied together, all by escape-proof ropes, and locked in a huge cage. They just sat there silently, wondering what fate will be in store for them in concern. Suddenly, they see Tiny’s group walking up to them, angrily mocking the villains, but luckily, since half of Team Excalibur knew they didn’t help the villains much and half of Team Excalibur knew they are still the apartment resident servants they knew and are friends with, they didn’t hold bitter grudge against them, and neither did Tiny’s group) Bupkus: (Mockingly in anger) “Or better yet, your scalps!” (Seriously in anger after giving a scoff) Who do those punks think they are?! Leatherhead: (Angrily) And that Ripper Roo had the nerve to pick on me earlier! (Tiny grabs a nearby stone) Tiny: (Angrily) They make Tiny and friends so mad, that we’d, we’d…! (Then he crushes the rock to bits, much to Team Excalibur and Mike’s group’s surprise, making Tiny’s group flatly glare) Tiny: (Flatly) Crush heads like sparrow’s eggs between thighs. Dingodile: (Sighs) Who are we kidding? (They look up at the sky) Dingodile: Yupa, wherever you are, give us a sign to free us from the crooks pushing us around and beating us. Leatherhead: And that we get even with them, I guarantee. (Feeling sorry for them, Team Excalibur and Mike’s group nods to each other and Sora calls out to them) Sora: That’s a good prayer. (Hearing her, Tiny’s group got calmly surprised and turned to them, giving looks of defeat) Nawt: (Sarcastically) Yeah, and that a dime. Joe: No, really. That is a good prayer. Izzy: And if you need a sign, you could just…. (Dingodile gives a fake haughty chuckle, then spoke up seriously) Dingodile: No. All we need is courage to stand up. Matt: And we commend you for it. Tiny’s group: (Hopefully) Really? (Team Excalibur and Mike’s group nods) Mike: My group and I may not know you guys more, but we commend you as well. (Impressed, Tiny’s group was interested) Tiny’s group: (Impressed) Huh. (Then Tiny’s group thought over something, but they shook it off) Leatherhead: No, get real! They’ll cut our ears or scalps off! Mimi: They really threatened you that bad, huh? Dingodile: Ya think? And I almost lost my ears because of that threat! (Leatherhead crossed his arms) Leatherhead: And what makes you think we’ll be safe from their threats if we help you? (Glad to hear him ask that, Team Excalibur and Mike’s group knew what to do in situations like this) Sonic: If you help us instead of those creeps, we’ll make sure nothing bad happens to ya. Tiny’s group: (Hopefully) Really? Team Excalibur and Mike’s group: Yeah. (Impressed by their honesty, Tiny’s group then looked at their monstrous hands, and getting determined, Tiny’s group then proceeded to break the cage apart, growling in the process as Team Excalibur and Mike’s group watched in amazement silently. As soon as the cage is completely broken, Dingodile then proceeded to burn the ropes with his flamethrower, untying Team Excalibur and Mike’s group, freeing them for good and Sora re-equipping her magic bow and magic arrows) Team Excalibur and Mike’s group: Thank you. Tiny’s group: You’re welcome. (Dingodile blows the flame out of his deactivated flamethrower. Toshiko then growled softly at Tiny’s group in happiness) Max: She says “I will reward you dearly when we get back home after this adventure.” (Tiny’s group got flattered) Tiny’s group: Well…. Leatherhead: Anywho, we can tell that you, Toshiko, have been turned into a wolf-bear accidentally by Sora, right? (Toshiko nods) Sora: (Feeling guilty) Yeah. (Then Mike’s group got confused) Mike: What’re you talking about? (Later, all was explained) Mike’s group: I see. Randall: And you guys are their servants? Dingodile: Yep. Bang: Work 24 hours a day with a smile. Cream: I know this may sound awkward, but…. What insects do you like? Tikal: Cream, that’s not approp…. (Tiny’s group interjected) Tiny: No, no, it’s okay. Dingodile: (To Tikal) It’s okay with that question. (To Cream) We have so many insect favorites, but Blanko has a favorite. (Cream turned to Blanko) Cream: Then, Mr. Blanko, what is your favorite insect? (Blanko then thought over through his memory and remembered) Blanko: I like butterflies with big golden wings and blue and green tips. (Cream smiled softly at that. Then Mimi and Palmon clamored happily) Mimi and Palmon: Me too! (Tiny butted in) Tiny: Tiny like Swiss cheese ice cream. (Kari brightened up) Kari: Me too! Dingodile: Wow, you too? (Kari nods. Then Nawt realized something and exclaimed to Izzy) Nawt: Wait, wait, wait! What’s your favorite book? Izzy: (Proudly) Jules Verne’s “Journey to the Center of the Earth.” Dingodile: (Impressed) Wow, me too! (Team Excalibur and Mike’s group chuckled a bit along with Tiny’s group. Then they started singing) Bupkus: I can tell We’ve got an awful lot In common Bang: Even though We look as different as can be Sulley: We don’t even have to try To see things eye to eye Fungus: It just comes to us, naturally Tai and Agumon: Come to think of it I think we fit together Ashitaka: Playing enemies Won’t get us very far Mimi and Palmon: There’s no need to feud and fuss Joe and Gomamon: When it isn’t really us TK and Patamon: Let’s you and us Be who we are (Then they started dancing around a bit) Team Excalibur and Mike’s group: We’re a team-o A team-o A group of dreamers Who were meant to be a team Oh, a team-o It’s true-o Pound: Wherever we go We’re going us and you (They then just sang again) Blanko: No matter what now We’ve got one another Randall: We’ll be there to pick each other Off the floor Izzy and Tentomon: Anytime you’re feeling glum Sora and Biyomon: I’ll count on you To be a chum Gatomon: If you get an itch attack Kari: We’ll be there to scratch your back (Then Gatomon landed on Bupkus’ back, which he lets her) Mike: Now, who could ever Ask for mooooooore (Then Gatomon playfully tickled Bupkus’ back, making him laugh) Bupkus: (Laughing) Oh, stop! Oh, stop! (Then the tickle ended happily) Bupkus: (Playfully) No, don’t stop! More, more! (Then they resumed singing) Dingodile: We’re friends Leatherhead: And that’s what friends Are for (Then they danced around some more) Team Excalibur and Mike and Tiny’s groups: We’re a team-o A team-o A group of dreamers Who were meant to be a team Oh, a team-o It’s true-o If we’re ever in a stew We know we can Make it through ‘Cuz you’ve got me And I’ve got you (Then they high-fived) Team Excalibur and Mike and Tiny’s groups: Yes, sir! (Then as soon as the song ended, Toshiko stepped on a string nearby, accidentally triggering the alarm, much to Team Excalibur and Mike and Tiny’s groups’ concern. Then, as if on cue, Myotismon’s group and their army returned with some hunted deer and got calmly shocked. Noticing them, Team Excalibur, along with Mike and Tiny’s groups, knew what they must do now) Team Excalibur and Mike and Tiny’s groups: Bye! (Then they run towards another part of the valley. Myotismon’s group and their army snapped out of their calm shocked looks and got angry) Myotismon: Those traitors! (They chase after them. As the villains chased after Team Excalibur and Mike and Tiny’s groups, Pinstripe pulled his tommy gun out and fired away at them. But luckily, the bullets missed and then nearly struck down Toshiko, but hit some rocks, much to Team Excalibur and Mike and Tiny’s groups’ concern) Sora: Mom! (Pinstripe smirked evilly in victory along with the villains as he finished shooting) Pinstripe: (Smirking evilly in victory) Gotcha! (Toshiko recovered, unharmed and panting as Sora and the others checked on her) Sora: Mom, you okay? (Toshiko felt herself and sighed in relief. Glad to see she’s fine, Sora climbed on Epona’s back with Toshiko’s help and while some Team Excalibur members climbed on Toshiko’s back, the rest ran while those who could fly just flew as they ran away again. Realizing this “Wolf-bear” is unharmed, Pinstripe got shocked along with the villains) Pinstripe: What the…?! Mephiles: Don’t just stand there! Fire! (Pinstripe resumed shooting at Team Excalibur and Mike and Tiny’s groups again, but missed still as they dodged the bullets and continued running or flying away. Grabbing a medium-sized stone while running by, the Monstars threw it at Pinstripe’s tommy gun, jamming it. The villains stopped and noticed it jammed. Pinstripe tried punching it to unjam it, but to no luck, and in case it started firing again, the villains casted a barrier on themselves to protect them from the bullets. Even Team Excalibur and Tiny’s group, thanks to Mike’s group, found a chute on the side of the canyon wall and ran to it to dive in) Pinstripe: (Punching his tommy gun angrily) Come on! (Then with another punch, the tommy gun suddenly fired out of control, and it wouldn’t stop. The villains even tried to stop it, thanks to their barriers, but the tommy gun continued firing out of control) Tropy: (While trying to stop the tommy gun) No, no, no! You’re doing it wrong! Stop! (Then as the tommy gun kept firing, Team Excalibur and Mike and Tiny’s group dove into the chute, disappearing below. Seeing this, Myotismon’s group got angry that they got away and Cortex finally shouted out loud, all because Tiny’s group had to go rogue on them) Cortex: MORONS!! I’M SURROUNDED BY MORONS!! (Then the villains continued trying to stop the tommy gun as they retreated somewhere else) Ripper: (Shaking from the tommy gun’s vibration) H-H-How do you s-s-s-s-stop this thing, Pinstripe?! (Down in a cavern after sliding down the chute, Team Excalibur and Mike and Tiny’s groups recovered and then got happy and relieved) Izzy: (To Tiny’s group) See? Told ya we wouldn’t let them hurt you. Tiny’s group: (Grinning) Never doubted you. (Sora then went up to Toshiko gladly) Sora: Thank goodness, Mom. My friends and I got scared you were shot back there. (Toshiko groans gladly in agreement) Matt: And we’re especially thankful that none of us got shot either. (Epona neighs in exhaustion and they knew they must rest for a while. Later, after they sat down and Tiny’s group introduced their names to Mike’s group and half of Team Excalibur, Team Excalibur turned to Mike’s group) Matt: I guess I gotta admit you were the best escorts we ever had. Krumm: Yeah. Oblina: I’ll admit it as well. Dazzlings: Yeah. Fungus: Well, look on the bright side, we worked together to get this far. Randall: (Sarcastically) Yeah, considering the fact that we got captured at first. Mike: Excuse us, Randall? Sulley: Be thankful that Tiny’s group got us out of that. Shadow: Sulley’s right. Espio: Be especially thankful that you have each other. Charmy: I mean, what would you do if you hadn’t had each other? (Mike’s group got calmly surprised) Arturo: Nobody ever asked us that before. Fungus: Come to think of it…. Sulley: If we didn’t have each other to begin with…. (Then Mike’s group started singing) Sulley: If I were a rich man With a million or two Mike: I’d live in a penthouse In a room with a view Ace: And if I were handsome (Randall butted in) Randall: (Flatly) No way! Ace: It could happen. (Then they resumed singing) Ace: Those dreams do come true Gangreen Gang: I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have you Wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have Wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have Wouldn’t have nothing (Randall spoke up) Randall: Could I tell you something? (Then he sang) Randall: For years, I’ve envied (Sulley spoke up pointing at Mike and the Gangreen Gang) Sulley: You’re green like them. (Randall resumed) Randall: Your grace and your charm Mike: Everyone loves you Fungus: You know Sulley: (Shrugging happily) Yes, I know I know I know Fungus: But I must admit it You guys, you always come through Mike: I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have you Mike’s group: You and me, together That’s how it always Shall be One without the other Don’t mean nothing to me Nothing to me Billy: Yes, I wouldn’t be nothing (Sulley got flattered) Sulley: Aw, now…. (Mike and Billy then sang away) Mike: If I didn’t have you to serve I’m just a punky little eyeball Mike and Billy: With an funky little optic nerve Snake: Hey, we never told you thisssss, but…. Arturo: Sometimes I get a little blue (Sulley and Ace smiled softly) Sulley and Ace: Looks good on you. (Snake and Arturo then sang away) Snake and Arturo: But I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have you (Then Sulley spoke up) Sulley: Let’s dance! (Then Mike’s group started dancing away) Mike: Look, Ma, I’m dancing! (Then Randall nearly got knocked down by Billy) Randall: Would you let me lead? Mike: (Playfully) Look at that, it’s a bunch of guys that are light on their feet! (Then Sulley took Mike’s hands and prepared to dip him playfully) Mike: Don’t you dare dip me. (Then he got lowered) Mike: Don’t you dare dip me! Don’t you dare dip me! Ow! (Team Excalibur and Tiny’s group chuckled a bit, making Mike realize Sulley was doing this for laughs. Then he played along) Mike: I should’ve stretched! (Then Mike’s group resumed singing while still dancing) Sulley: Yes, I wouldn’t be nothing If I didn’t have you (Mike spoke up happily) Mike: I know what you mean, Sulley! (Then Ace started singing when Snake cuts in) Ace: Because…. Snake: I wouldn’t knowssss where to go (Then Ace spoke up in annoyance) Ace: Me too, because I’d…. (Then Snake butted in) Snake: Wouldn’t knowssss what to do (Ace punches him) Snake: Ouch! Ace: (Annoyed) Why do you keep singing my part? (Then Mike’s group resumed singing and dancing together) Mike’s group: I don’t have to say it (Sulley spoke up) Sulley: I’ll say it anyway. (Then they resumed singing) Randall: Because we…. Mike’s group: All know it’s true I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have you Wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have you (Then, just when you think the song is over….) Mike: One more time! (They resume dancing for the grand finale) Ace: It worked! (Then they sang as well) Sulley: I don’t have to say it (Then Fungus playfully spoke up) Fungus: (Playfully) Where’d everybody come from? (Then the singing resumed) Randall: Because we all know it’s true (Mike ordered away) Mike: Let’s take it home, you guys! (Then they sang the grand finale) Mike’s group: I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have Gangreen Gang: You Randall and Fungus: You Mike and Sulley: You Sulley: A-E-I-O Mike’s group: That means you (Then they made a finale pose) Mike’s group: Yeah! (Then with that, their entertainment was done. Team Excalibur and Tiny’s group, impressed with their performance, despite Matt not seeing it since he’s blind, applauded and then after that’s done, they got up) Tai: Shall we resume our journey? Team Excalibur and Mike and Tiny’s group: Yeah! (Then with that, they began their trek through the cavern) Coming up: Team Excalibur get some encouragement from Sora to face fear with confidence by whistling a happy tune besides fighting for what’s right while trekking through the cavern full of cave monsters. Then once back in the Forbidden Jungle, they accept Mike and Tiny’s groups into Team Excalibur. And while resting for the night, some members of Team Excalibur, mostly Matt, reveal their origins to each other. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies